Torn
by DracoLover666
Summary: DracoHermioneKrum Summary inside.


Disclaimer: As usual…I do not own Harry Potter. All the of characters rightfully belong to the wonderful J.K. However, the plot is completely mine.

Summary: After all these years, Hermione finally realizes she loves Draco. But when Viktor Krum comes back to Hogwarts….all hell breaks loose and Hermione is _torn_ between two lovers. Who will she choose? The man who tortured her all these years or the one she loved and lost years ago.

Author's Note: New story yet again. ::smiles:: I hope you like this one as well! Anyway, this is a Draco/Hermione/Krum fic, my first Hermione/Krum. It will probably end in Hermione/Draco being that that's my favorite couple. However, it could still go either way at this point. Originally, it was supposed to be Draco/Hermione/Harry but I decided to change it up a bit. Although, if you like that idea better I could always change it back to my original plan. It's up to you! So please let me know!

---

Torn  
Chapter One  
Thinking of You

---

The Library (Hermione's POV)  
2nd September

Hermione sat in the library, trying to read, however her mind just could not seem to absorb the words on the page. It was rather annoying, she felt, and no matter how many times she told herself to focus, her mind wandered right back to the man with the foreign accent that could never pronounce her name correctly. This thought entered her mind and a smiled gently appeared on her lips. As irritating as it was that she had to constantly correct him, it somehow always brought a smile to her face. He was always so determined to get it right. He was so determined to learn everything about her. No, no! She was doing it once more. She quickly scolded herself yet again. If she was going to get this done, which she had to, then the only way that was going to happen was if she read it nonstop. Still…that year went by so fast and before she knew it, he was already on his way home. She promised him before he left she would write to him. And she did. However, after awhile, it was he who stopped writing and Hermione always wondered why.

It was hard enough maintaining a long-distance relationship but when you just stopped altogether, that is when things completely fall flat. She'd often lay awake at night, crying silently and wondering if she was the reason. Maybe he just didn't like her anymore. Maybe he secretly wanted to break up with her but didn't know how and so decided to just stop writing altogether. If this were the case, it's a very tasteless way to do it, she told herself. Not that writing it in a letter was any better.

As if this weren't bad enough, sometime as she would lay there wondering this, another thought would occur to her. What if something happened to him? What if the reason he stopped writing wasn't because of her but was because he died or something? As soon as this thought popped into her mind again, she suddenly had a coughing fit.

Harry, who sat next to her at their usual table, suddenly had a look of panic written all of his handsome face. "Mione!" he let out with an alarming tone.

"Fine." she choked. "I'm fine." Hermione reassured him with a quick flash of a smile and Harry returned it.

Hermione turned back to her book as Harry turned back to his parchment where he was currently rewriting his charms essay.

_Really, no more fooling around, you. I really have to get this done!_

What if he has already moved on? Married…?

_What? Don't be so stupid Hermione!_

Okay, before you alleged boyfriend leaves, if he tells you to write to him everyday but after a year you don't hear from him…its time to move on. Whatever the reason be, whether he's not interested anymore or something did happen to him…just move on. Hermione thought about this several times but could never bring herself to do so.

Unaware of why, she suddenly felt uneasy. She turned her gaze to the right, falling behind Harry, and instantly caught Malfoy staring at her. As soon as their eyes met, he looked away, down at the book he was 'reading'. It was if she subconsciously felt his eyes lingering on her and immediately turned in his direction, which often happens when someone is staring at you.

It wasn't as if he was staring at her, thinking what an ugly, bushy-haired, know-it-all, freakazoid, bitch she looked like, like he told her she was in their first year. It was more like he was being…

_...it's more like he's…shy?_

"Mione, do you think this sounds good?" Harry asked, pulling her away from her thoughts yet again. She turned her gaze back to him just in time to find Harry placing his essay in front of her. As soon as she looked away, Malfoy instantly turned his gaze upon her again, watching her read over Harry's charms paper. Harry leaned in closer to her, reading over his essay silently along with her.

"It's really good." Hermione told him when she had finished, looking up from his parchment as he did the same. He was still pretty close and didn't bother to back away.

"Yeah?" he asked as their eyes met.

"Yeah, but you forgot to say one thing." She stole his quill from his right hand, leaning over him slightly to do so, and wrote a little paragraph in the margin as best as she could fit it.

"You've got to be kidding me, Hermione." He said, watching her do so. "This is the second time I'm going to have to write it over."

"Well, then, I guess you better get a move on it, being that its due in like…ohhh…say…a little more than a half an hour." She smiled triumphantly as she handed him back his essay and quill because this was about the thousandth time she had told him not to leave his shit 'til the last minute; as usual he didn't listen and did exactly what she told him not to.

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched his things away from her at the broad smiling still plastered on her beautiful features. He turned away from her slightly, staring down at his parchment with reluctance.

"Why can't you just admit that I'm always right, Harry, and just learn to listen to me?" she teased, raising an eyebrow as she leaned in slowly to give him a little nudge in the ribs.

"Why can't you learn to be less bossy and strict." He shot back turning to look at her as she nudged him again, this time out of annoyance. "Maybe then I'd learn to listen to you." he smiled.

Hermione returned his smile and let out a laugh of disbelief. "That makes no sense."

"Yes it does. If you would stop riding me all the time, I'd want to listen. So this," he laughed, his pointer finger hovering over his parchment as he drew a circle around and around in the air over it, "is, yet again, you're fault."

"You can blame me all you want, Harry, but you're only wasting time." She laughed and turned back to her book as he gave a sigh of frustration.

---

The Library  
Draco's POV

_Pull it together!_

Malfoy could feel his heart give a skip. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? Why was _she_ making him anxious all of a sudden? He didn't like this feeling, not at all, and he certainly was not used to feeling this way.

He stood in an aisle between to large bookcases, occasionally sneaking glances of the girl that was supposed to be his rival through one of the shelves. He made sure that the books there weren't too far spaced apart, that way if she happened to look in his direction, she wouldn't see him.

She had changed a great deal compared to when he first met her. Every year she seemed to get more and more beautiful, if that were even possible. A smile suddenly crept upon his lips as this thought entered his mind. He continued to watch her sitting at her usual table with Potter. He loved how strands of her long, straight, golden-brown hair would fall in her face; she'd push it away behind her ear only to have it fall right back into her face, obscuring her view of her book slightly.

The worse part was he knew he couldn't have her. No, he _didn't want her_, he quickly scolded himself. What was wrong with him? He is a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't associate with filthy, little mudbloods like her. He is a pureblood and pureblood's don't crush on the lowlife, scummy, dog-shit they just stepped in with their fancy shoes. And if they did, they should be locked away in solitary confinement until they came to their senses!

Malfoy quickly pulled the book he'd been looking for initially, before he stopped to glance at Granger, from the shelve and began flipping through it absentmindedly. Suddenly, Granger had a coughing fit and Draco immediately looked back through the shelf just in time to fine Potter call out to her with alarm.

Worried himself, Draco quickly shoved the book back on the self and started down the aisle. Wait! What was he doing? What did he honestly expect to happen? That he was going to hurry over to her and show concern? Just like that…?

_Stupid…_

He stopped when he reached the end and peered around the bookcase. She seemed to be fine now. He hastily pulled any random book off the shelf, opened it quickly, and came around to the side of the large bookcase. Draco placed the palm of his hand flat down on the side of the bookcase. Leaning slightly to the side, he crossed his right ankle over his left. He held the book in front of him in his other hand, pretending to read it. Feeling it was okay to look again, he peered over the rim of his book at her. She looked so sad and it pained him to see her like that. What?! No it didn't. He could careless. He quickly scolded himself again but didn't remove his eyes from her.

Suddenly she looked up and instantly turned her gaze upon Draco. Their eyes met. Feeling nervous, Malfoy immediately looked back down at his book. His eyes couldn't adjust to the words and they appeared blurry. He tried to focus as he felt her eyes penetrate him but he just couldn't make out a single word.

"Mione, do you think this sounds good?" suddenly came the Pothead's voice. Honestly, Draco couldn't be more happy that Potter had pulled her gaze away from him. It was so unlike him, but he just couldn't help feeling nervous.

He watched as Hermione read over Harry's essay.

Draco's expression turned dark as he watched the pair.

---

The Library  
2nd September  
Two Minutes Until Charms Class

"Done!" Harry said, slapping down his quill. "I'm finally done."

"Do you want me to look over it really quick?"

"Nah, it should be good."

"Really," Hermione replied, "because I can see from here you already missed something again."

Harry let out a sound of despair and slapped his forehead. "I don't dare. I don't care!"

"See this is what you get for putting if off until the last minute."

"Don't start again with that, Hermione." Harry said, getting up and pushing in his chair. "Anyway, we better meet Ron or we're going to be late."

Hermione watched as he gathered his things, placing them in his bag. Her gaze then turned over to Draco again. "Umm, you go head. I'll just be a minute." She turned back to Harry just in time to find him staring down at her.

"You're going to be late." He looked at her astonished.

"Just go." She told him, getting up herself.

"See you in a few." Harry smiled and turned to leave.

"Bye." Hermione smiled as she watched him take his leave. Without turning back to face her, he kept walking but raised his hand and waved to her, his bag hanging limply over his shoulder.

As soon as he left, Hermione headed over to Malfoy.

"You should be in class."

"So should you." he replied with spitefulness.

"As Head Girl it is my duty to enforce the rules." She hissed.

"Yes, enforce." He replied, finally looking at her over the rim of his book. "Nowhere does it say you're the exception to the rules. No where does it say you can break them."

Hermione fell silent, narrowing her eyes at him. Finally, she said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm reading." He replied sarcastically. Hermione smirked and pushed the book with her pointer finger closer to his chest so that she could see the cover.

"How to relieve menstrual cramps." She read aloud. Draco instantly looked away, feeling stupid. Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I can see why you'd need that." She said sarcastically. "Maybe that's the reason you're so grumpy all the time. You're suffering from cramps."

Draco sneered at her. "Very funny, Granger." Without bothering to hear what she had to say next, he shoved the book back on its shelf and headed for class.

---

Author's Note: I know that was short. Hopefully it will get longer. Please bear with me about posting. I'm currently working on three other fics. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter. Also, don't forget to let me know if you want it to be Draco/Hermione/Krum or Draco/Hermione/Harry.


End file.
